Kidnapping the Mutt
by Bratney
Summary: Vergil kidnaps one of Dante's partners, forcing Dante to walk into a trap. DanteOC VergilOC Chapter 2 is my Christmas chapter, a romantic Christmas story written for you. Please no flames.
1. Kidnapping the Mutt

**Devil Can Cry**

**"**Dante, get out of the shower!" Lessly called as she picked up some of the garbage he had left lying on the floor.

Dante walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and not wearing a shirt. "What do you want?" he growled at her.

"I think your clean enough, you already took two showers today," Lessly said pulling out her grenade gun, "and you need to be out here to answer the phone."

"Why can't she answer the phone?" Dante asked pointing at the angelic being sprawled out on the couch.

"She was out all night, she needs to sleep," Lessly said opening the door, "I'm going to do a little target practice, you know, blow stuff up!"

"Just don't get hurt, last time you went out it took us eight hours to find you," Dante said sitting at his desk. He looked over at the angel sleeping on the couch and blushed remembering the time they had spent together.

"Fine, I'll be careful," Lessly said and smiled, "have fun!" With that she was out the door.

Lessly walked down the street, her brown hair up in pigtails and her black coat streaming out behind her. She had an innocence about her, but it was covered by a dark evil. This was because she was what Dante called a "mutt" a mix of fairy, demon, human, and Goddess.

She found the bar and sat down next to the bartender. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you."

"I'm looking to have a good time, if you know what I mean," Lessly said twirling one of her pigtails innocently.

"What's the word?" The bartender asked setting down his rag and looking the girl in the eye.

"Pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth," Lessly said laying down some money.

"Follow me," the bartender said leading her to the back room where the fun was happening. He knocked on the door three times and it swung open, "Have fun."

Lessly saluted him with her grenade gun and ran inside. The room was dark, and the sounds of battles raging filled her ears. She jumped into the middle of a group of Hell's sloth and started shooting them with the gun she called her 'baby'.

Getting bored with shooting her opponents she jumped up and did a flip in the air, landing she grabbed her sword and sliced two of them in half.

When she was finished with her group of demons she sat down on a chair, hoping to see someone else fighting. Minutes later she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and saw the room start swimming; soon she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Pitiful," her attacker said from behind her, "absolutely pitiful." He picked her up and hauled her away to the top room of his lair.

Half an hour later at the Dante's shop, the son of Sparda was starting to get worried. "Where in the world is she?" He asked tipping over the coffee table.

"I don't know it's been awhile, right?" Amanda said shaking her head to clear it.

"Over an hour," Dante said glaring out the window, "stupid mutt, she can't take care of herself!"

Amanda stood up and grabbed her guns, "What are we waiting for? Let's go find her!"

They made their way to the bar where she was found passed out in last time she disappeared. The bartender looked at them and smiled, "You back?"

"We're missing our friend," Dante said sitting at the bar, "have you seen her recently?"

"I haven't seen her since you took her out of here half an hour ago," the bartender said pointing at Dante.

"Wait, he's been at our house since before she left!" Amanda said confused.

"Well he walked out of here carrying the girl," the bartender said wiping down the counter.

"Damn it!" Dante said the truth finally coming to him. He punched the counter and upturned a table.

"What's wrong, Dante?" Amanda asked her innocence showing in her eyes.

"Vergil," Dante said and stormed out of the bar, she followed him and he continued, "My brother got her."

"Well, that's good; we can just go ask for her back!" Amanda said cheerfully.

"No babe, we can't," Dante said looking at her, "Vergil and I don't get along, he tries to kill me every time we meet... him taking the mutt has to be a trap for me."

"We've got to get her," Amanda said and spun her guns around. Dante nodded his head in agreement and prepared himself for a fight. Moments later they set off down the street.

**"**Where am I?" Lessly asked stirring from her deep slumber. She sat up and looked around; she was in a room of black satin. The bed she was sitting on was made up of the same material but in a deep wine color.

"You are my prisoner," she heard from a chair in the corner. The man stood up and turned toward her.

"Dante?" She asked and pushed her now loose hair back out of her face, "Dante, this is not funny! Let me go!"

"Pitiful human fool," Vergil said glaring at her, "I am not Dante." He walked over to where she was sitting and lifted her head with his hand. She jerked away from him and growled.

"I'm not human, well not all human," Lessly spat at him, "I'm only a quarter and I don't appreciate being called that!"

"It's a shame really," Vergil said and stood, "as soon as Dante gets here, you'll be no use to me."

"Bastard," Lessly growled, "who are you?"

"Me? Does it really matter?" Vergil smirked, "You'll be dead by morning."

"What did you do with my gun?" Lessly asked fearing for her baby more than herself.

"You mean that?" Vergil said pointing to a pile of scraps lying on the table.

Lessly glowed green, for a moment showing her demonic side to the man. "What did you do to it?" She demanded jumping from the bed. She fell to the floor, unable to go any further. She crawled back onto the bed silently cursing the chains tying her to it.

"You won't need it anymore, so I disposed of it for you," Vergil said and walked toward the door.

Something suddenly clicked in her brain, something that she puzzled her completely. _**I'm going to have fun with this one**_ she thought to herself. "If your just going to kill me why did you put me in this room, you don't plan on ruining this beautiful satin, do you?" Lessly asked running her hand over the red fabric.

"This room hasn't been used yet, I was planning on saving it for the first lady who paid me a visit," Vergil smirked, "congratulations woman, that's you."

"Well, at least you didn't dump me in some dungeon," she said and propped herself up on her elbows giving him her most suggestive look, "You put me in a room that's fit for your lover."

"Like I would stoop as low as to lust after your sort," Vergil said glaring at the girl, a look of disgust on his face. He got up really close to her and hissed, "Don't you forget that."

"Oh I won't, but you shouldn't either," Lessly said stretching out on the bed. "I thought all men wanted to sleep with a Goddess," She said very loudly as Vergil stormed out of the door.

Vergil stormed around in his library in a fit of rage. "Stupid girl! Doesn't she know who I am? I'm going to have to teach her a lesson," he raved as he knocked over a bookshelf.

"Can you tell where she is?" Dante asked Amanda as they walked down the streets of the city.

"She can only read my mind," Amanda informed him, "I can't read hers."

"Damn it!" Dante said, "I have no clue where he'd have taken her!"

Amanda tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at a tall building at the end of the street, out front was a sign that read, 'Vergil's Lair'. "Do you think she might be in there?" Amanda asked smiling sweetly.

"Probably," Dante said pulling his guns out of their holsters, "and like I said before, it's a trap."

Amanda pulled out her guns "Grim" and "Reaper" and swung them around. "Well we're probably going to walk into this trap, right?" she said knowing what Dante's next move was going to be.

"We're not going down without a fight," Dante said and walked toward the mansion at the end of the street.

"Should we really go in there?" Amanda asked as they approached the front porch.

"He'll be expecting us to just barge in sometime today," Dante said sitting on the sidewalk in front of the building. "He won't be expecting us to wait until morning, until then we sit here."

Amanda sat down next to him and smiled, "What are we going to do until then?"

"Wait," Dante said pulling his sword and looking into it like a mirror, "he won't hurt her until she has served her purpose."

"Oh," Amanda said disappointed. She sighed and picked at a blade of grass.

Vergil walked down the hall to the girl's room; he carried a box of pizza in one hand and a can of Dr. Pepper in the other. "Stupid girl!" he raved. "But I have to feed her something," he reasoned with himself.

She was sleeping when he walked into the room; her hair was spread out on the pillow above her and she had dirt smeared on her face. Vergil stopped suddenly as he saw her beauty; he shook himself and walked over to the edge of the bed, he sat the pizza and pop on the bedside table and attempted to wake Sleeping Beauty. "Wake up," he ordered prodding her with his finger.

"Dante, I'm not going to go kill any demons!" Lessly said swatting at the air with her hand, just missing Vergil's face.

"Be careful woman," Vergil said pulling on her arm until she was sitting up. He let go of her arm and growled as he turned away.

"Oh, it's you," Lessly said rubbing her eyes with her hands. She smiled as the familiar scent of pizza wafted to her nose. "Oh, you're the best!" Lessly shouted and threw herself on Vergil hugging him close.

"Get off of me, woman," Vergil said and peeled her off of him. He watched as she grabbed the box and opened it.

She pulled out a piece and took a bite out of the end of it. She smiled and moaned as she savored the flavor. "Greek Twist, my favorite!" She said and smiled up at her captor, "How did you know?"

Vergil didn't respond to the question, he was looking out the window at the glowing neon lights. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped himself in thought.

Lessly smirked in his direction and crawled toward the end of the bed where he was sitting. "Do you want any?" She asked indicating the pizza box on the opposite end of the bed.

"No, I already ate," Vergil said turning his gaze at the girl. He watched as she smiled at him and then he turned his gaze to the window again.

"You know," Lessly said trying to draw his attention back to her, "you're not such a bad guy."

"What are you talking about woman?" Vergil asked looking back at the girl.

"You've been sweet," Lessly said and followed his gaze out the window. A look of confusion spread across her face and she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Vergil said and looked toward the door, "I was just thinking."

"Is there any way I could take a shower?" Lessly asked changing the subject, "I feel nasty."

"I suppose you can, but I don't have any clean clothes for you to wear," Vergil said standing. He undid her chains and led her down a hall to a large bathroom.

The room had no windows, so no chance for escape; but it did have a shower and a sink. One of the walls was a huge mirror, and the others were a deep blue color.

Lessly ran a hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror. After finding a towel she undressed and turned on the water. Lessly stepped under the pounding water and moaned her pleasure.

Vergil leaned on the wall outside the bathroom door; he waited for her shower to end and for her return. _**I can't let that girl get to me**_ he thought as he rested his head in his hand.

Fifteen minutes later Lessly stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Do you by any chance have a t-shirt that I can borrow?" She asked grinning because she finally felt clean.

"I told you already that if you took a shower you won't be getting any clothes," Vergil said moving from his position.

"Well then, do you have a hairbrush?" Lessly asked trying to rake her fingers through her hair, grimacing as they got tangled and it pulled.

Vergil walked past her into the bathroom she had just come out of and rummaged around in a cabinet. He pulled out a hairbrush and a toothbrush and set them on the counter. "These should work," He said propping himself up against the mirror.

"Thanks," Lessly said and grabbed the brush. She started pulling it gently through her hair and asked, "So if I can't hug you to thank you for the nice stuff you do for me, what can I do?"

"Nothing," Vergil stated watching her every brush stroke. He was suppressing the urge to take the brush from her and doing it himself.

"If you're just going to kill me, can't you let me hug you when I want to?" Lessly asked turning her attention to the toothbrush, "I'll be gone before you know it anyway." She stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and began to brush.

He considered her question for a minute before giving his answer, "Fine, I'll let you hug me." He couldn't believe he gave into her request, nobody had ever hugged him before and he really didn't want to let it start now.

She set the toothbrush on the counter before she decided she was going to mess with his brain a little. "Really?" She squealed and hugged him, "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I already do," he said and put the stuff back in the cupboard, "time to go back to the room."

Lessly followed him back down the hall to the bedroom she would be staying in that night. She sat still as he clamped the chains back around her ankles and leaned back against the pillows. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered as Vergil got up to leave the room.

He grunted and sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I'll stay here until you go to sleep."

"I spy with my little eye something red," Amanda said looking out toward the road.

"That bird over there?" Dante asked pointing at a small red bird sitting on a tree branch.

"No, guess again," Amanda said smiling at her way to keep herself occupied, it was called annoy the hell out of Dante.

"The ladybug on that leaf over there?" Dante asked turning his head to the side.

"Nope! You're out of guesses! It was the red lettering on the 'Vergil's lair' sign," Amanda said in a singsong voice, "it's your turn to spy something!"

"Fine," Dante said looking around for something that would stump her, "I spy something blue."

"I wonder what it is," Amanda said looking around her she spotted a blue scrap of paper on the ground, "is it that piece of paper over there?"

"No, try again," Dante said smirking to himself. He was certain she would never guess what he had spotted.

"Is it the flowers over there?" Amanda asked looking up at the object in question. Those being the only two things that were in plain sight that were blue she was certain that that would be the right answer.

"No, you're out of guesses so I'll just tell you," Dante said pointing at a window on the third story, "In that room is Vergil, he is known for wearing blue." Dante smirked, "My evil brother is currently comforting our friend, she sure is good at manipulating people."

"Are you serious?" Amanda asked, "If he's as evil as you say then he wouldn't even be talking to her, right?"

"Right, so Lessly is trying to use herself against him," Dante said smiling, "She's been taught well."

"Dante," Amanda said looking at the sky again, "It's dark now."

"Yeah," Dante said and laid himself back in the grass, "I'm going to sleep, ok?"

"Can I too?" Amanda asked looking over at him.

"Yeah," Dante said and watched her get comfortable. His eyes flickered closed and a soft smile spread across his face.

The sun had set fully by now, leaving everything in a darkness. The moon and stars lit up the world accompanied by the neon sign.

Lessly looked up at Vergil from were her head rested on a pillow, she gave him her best puppy eyes and whimpered, "Vergil, I'm cold."

"What do you want me to do?" Vergil asked looking down at her, it was then did he realize what she was doing, _**Damn her! She's trying to manipulate me!**_

"Make me warm," Lessly said shivering. She couldn't tell if the sudden shaking was part of her act or if it was the sudden cold that filled the room.

Vergil reached over and touched her arm with his fingers; her arm was cold, freezing cold. He removed his armor and weapons and sat them beside the bed, when he was done unarming himself he moved the blankets and crawled in beside Lessly.

"Thank you Vergil," Lessly whispered and snuggled up beside him. Her eyes closed and soon a slow, rhythmic breathing came from her side of the bed.

_**What is she doing to me?**_ Vergil pondered before he let his arm drape over her and he soon joined her in peaceful slumber.

The next morning Vergil awoke to a warm presence by his side and the feeling of being watched. He looked down to see a naked Lessly pressed firmly to his side in slumber, then up to see his brother and some woman staring open-mouthed at him.

The woman at his side stirred and groaned trying to pull him closer to her. He moved his attention to her frowning_** Her purpose has been served! I can finally get rid of her and the feeling that she causes me. **_He pushed her off of him and stood to face his brother.

"She got to you didn't she?" Dante asked smirking at his brother, "She's getting good if she could get to you."

"Shut up," Vergil said grabbing his weapons from beside the bed. He took his fighting position and drew his blades.

"Don't!" a voice called softly from the bed. Everyone in the room looked over toward the bed and saw Lessly clutching the blankets to her chest. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Lessly?" Amanda whispered from her position by the door, "What's going on?"

"Dante and Vergil can't kill each other!" Lessly said letting the tears fall, "I won't let them!"

"What are you talking about Mutt?" Dante said lowering his fighting position, "Didn't my brother kidnap you?"

"Well, I suppose he did, but he's so sweet," Lessly said looking over at Vergil.

Vergil glared back at the girl and in a voice so low it seemed like he growled he said, "I am not 'sweet'!"

"So it seems that they got to each other," Amanda said looking at Dante.

"There's no way the Mutt could have fallen for that icy cold heart of his," Dante replied.

"But what if she warmed his icy cold heart?" Amanda questioned.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion about my non-existent love life, but I do believe we have a battle to fight," Vergil said glaring over at them.

"Vergil?" Lessly asked from her spot on the bed, "Are you going to fight in this beautiful room?"

"Point," Vergil said throwing the key to the chains on the bed, "We'll take this fight to the ballroom in the basement."

Lessly unlocked the chains and grabbed her clothes off the floor beside her; she slipped them on before she attempted to stand. She stood up in front of Vergil; she lost her balance and fell backward into his chest. He caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"I told you so," Amanda said grabbing Dante's hand and dragging him out of the room, "I told you they liked each other!"

Lessly glared at her friends, and followed Vergil out of the room. She waited until they were out of hearing range to speak her mind, "I'm mad at you, you know."

"And what did I do?" Vergil asked stopping to look at her. He studied her face and seeing her anger turned toward the wall.

"Everything!" Lessly said a tear streaming down her face. She wiped it away with her finger and clenched her teeth.

"Give me something specific," Vergil said annoyed at her response. He folded his arms across his chest and looked over at her again determined not to look away this time.

"Well, for one you broke my gun!" Lessly snapped glaring at him.

"No I didn't, it's under the bed," Vergil replied with a fierce look. Even before getting to know the woman his brother called "mutt" he wasn't able to dismantle her prized possession.

"Really?" she asked a smile spread across her face, she embraced the blue clad man. "Under different circumstances I'd say 'I love you'!"

"And you're not saying it now because?" Vergil asked then wondered why he had asked it.

"Because your about to do battle with one of my best friends," Lessly stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Vergil said and looked down the stairs, "they're waiting for us."

"Fine, whatever, lets go so you can kill each other and get this thing over with," Lessly said and walked down the stairs without another word.

Vergil followed her silently, almost feeling guilty about having to beat the life out of his brother. He stepped into the brightly lit room to see Dante and the girl whispering in the far corner. Lessly was leaning up against a nearby wall staring at the ceiling.

Vergil walked over to the girl and stood in front of her, saying nothing he touched her cheek with his hand. She looked at him and nodded, knowing he was apologizing for what was about to happen.

Then Vergil spoke, "You don't have to watch this." He didn't know why but he couldn't let her watch him kill Dante.

"I won't," Lessly whispered letting another tear fall, "damn! I never cry! Never, damn it!" She walked over to where Dante was standing glared at him, "Don't let him win this… but don't kill him."

Dante didn't get a chance to reply to her request before she had disappeared out the door. He took his fighting stance and beckoned Vergil toward him.

Vergil smirked and walked over to where Dante was. Standing in front of his twin he drew his sword and motioned for Dante to do the same.

Dante drew his sword and the two started fighting. Metal clanged against metal in a battle to end all battles. Before too long they were both panting for breath and hunched over slightly.

Amanda cleared her throat to catch the attention of the fighting brothers, knowing what she was about to tell them just might end the battle. When they looked at her she said in a timid voice, "Did she tell you what day it is?"

"No," the brothers answered in unison stopping their battle. They looked at the girl with a confused look wondering what she was talking about.

"Today is Lessly's birthday," Amanda said nodding in certainty.

Dante and Vergil looked at each other in disbelief before Vergil asked, "You've known her how long?"

"Three years, but we're business partners nothing else," Dante answered.

"That could be part of the reason she was so emotional this morning," Vergil answered, "nobody told her 'Happy Birthday'."

"This fight's over," They said simultaneously before both running to the door to find the girl.

When they found her she was sleeping on a bed in a dark room, they sat on opposite sides of the bed and Dante tapped her gently on the shoulder.

She woke with a start and looked back and forth between the two men, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find my way back to the room I was sleeping in… so I just laid down in here."

"That's fine," Vergil said running a hand through his hair. He turned to Dante and smirked slightly before looking back down at the girl, "Happy Birthday, woman."

"She told you huh?" Lessly asked covering her face with her hands. She smiled at the boys and hugged each one in turn. "Thanks for not killing each other."

"This time," Vergil said smirking at Dante, "next time I'll destroy him."

Lessly looked around her surroundings and smiled when she spotted a picture sitting on the dresser. "Whose room is this?"

"It's mine," Vergil replied following her gaze to the small picture. He smirked and stood, "I keep it to remind myself that I've always had the upper hand over my dear brother." He picked up the small picture and handed it to Lessly.

She smiled gently as she took in what was shown on the photograph. A younger version of Vergil was hiding behind a bush holding a string attached to a piece of pizza; the pizza that young Dante was about to pick up.

"It's so cute!" Lessly said smiling touching the faces in the picture. She smiled up at the real-life faces and said, "Amanda is standing outside the door, why don't you go let her in Dante?"

"Um sure," Dante said and went over to the door, "Hey Amanda, come in!"

Amanda entered the room and looked over at Lessly on the bed, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yep, come over here and look at this picture!" Lessly said holding the picture out to her.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Amanda said taking the picture from Lessly.

"Lessly if you like it, you can have it," Vergil said motioning toward the picture in Amanda's hand.

"Really?" Lessly asked giving Vergil a surprised look. He nodded and she squealed before throwing her arms around him.

"You know, I've been hugged more in the last day than I've been my entire life?" Vergil said looking down at the girl.

"And it's all from a person you took prisoner," Lessly said pulling away. She looked down at the floor and turned a bright shade of red. She knew that what Amanda had said in the room earlier was true; she was falling for the icy heart of this man and in the process was hoping that she could thaw it.

Dante looked over at Amanda and decided that this was the time. If Vergil could hug Lessly after one day, then he could confess his feelings after three years. "Amanda?" He questioned and took her hand.

"Yes?" She replied. She looked up into his eyes and attempted to gaze into his soul.

Dante leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Amanda responded by gently kissing him back.

Lessly looked up at Vergil and laughed, "They've wanted to do that for over two years now." Vergil leaned back against the headboard and Lessly leaned back right next to him, "Thanks for kidnapping me."

"And thank you for being a good victim," Vergil smirked down at the girl leaning against the headboard next to him.


	2. Christmas

_**AN: This is a Christmas present from me to you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! **__**And a Christmas present for me? Leave me a review!**_

"You just don't get it do you?" Lessly asked the blue-clad man leaning up against the wall. She was pacing back and forth, the slight anger she was feeling showed in her body language, "It's so simple! How can you not comprehend?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and smirked at the pacing girl, he was having fun tormenting her and he wasn't even sure what she was mad about, "And what, pray tell, are you accusing me of not understanding?" He crossed his arms across his chest in front of him, staring at the young woman.

Lessly turned to him and threw her hands into the air, all of her calm gone, "The importance of buying presents for Christmas!" She glared at him for a second and continued her pacing.

"I find Christmas extremely pointless and materialistic, I won't be celebrating that holiday," Vergil said pushing himself away from the wall and going to stand in front of the girl. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"It's a way to show people you care about that you do care about them," she said her gaze not wavering from his face, "But I guess you have to actually have a heart to care!" With these words Lessly stormed out of the house and down the street, her plans on doing her own holiday shopping.

She bought Dante and Amanda each a coffee mug with the other's name engraved inside a heart. But Lessly was having the hardest time trying to find something for her ice-prince.

She walked into a store that sold knives and swords knowing they were something Vergil might enjoy. She spotted the perfect blade after about an hour of looking around. The hilt was black and had green vines engraved on it, as was the blade itself. She bought the gift and hurried home to wrap her presents.

The weeks passed, Vergil and Lessly didn't talk much, and Dante and Amanda were all over each other, as usual. Those two had been almost nauseating since the day they had first shared a kiss. And the current tension between the other two wasn't helped by Dante playing kissy face with his girlfriend. It wasn't long before Christmas Eve was upon them and tension was still thick in the air.

Lessly was spending her evening sitting on the couch reading a book that she had found sitting on the table earlier that day. She had known it was Vergil's; he was the only other person in the house that read for enjoyment.

She was debating on going out to have some "fun" when Vergil walked into the room and occupied the space on the couch next to her. She looked up from the book and smiled at him, "Hi Vergil, I see that you are doing well."

Her cold, formal words sliced through him, but were met with an equal reply, "As I see you are, woman." He smirked at himself for throwing something in there that was an almost proven trigger for the girl.

"My name is Lessly, Vergil; you should be able to remember that by now," She said placing the book on the arm of the couch next to her, "If not, you have the worse memory in the world." She studied him for a minute then asked, "Was there something you wanted? Or were you just trying to bug me with your presence?"

"I was going to apologize for what I said," Vergil said watching for some sort of reaction, "I might feel that way, but you seem to enjoy your holiday." He watched her smile a little, her facial expression showing that she did indeed forgive him.

"I know you didn't want anything," Lessly said after a couple of minutes, "But I got you something anyway, I know you'll like it." Her smile brightened, "You think we could steal Dante's coat to put on the Christmas tree?"

"We don't have a Christmas tree," Vergil said eyeing her slowly, "but if we did, you would have to fight him for the coat." He leaned back against the back of the couch, visibly relaxing in her presence. He still eyed her wearily, not knowing what she might do.

"We will soon, Dante and Amanda went out to go get one," Lessly said leaning back and closing her eyes, "then we are going to sing Christmas carols and decorate it together." She paused and rethought what she was saying, "They will decorate it together, and I'll help."

"Sounds like you're all going to enjoy yourselves," Vergil said noting the hint of sadness in her voice, "I might sit out here and watch as you decorate your tree." He almost regretted saying that when Lessly threw herself at him, hugging him close.

"You still haven't gotten use to those hugs have you?" Lessly asked with a smile as she sat back, "I'll just have to do it more often so you do." She sat up strait when the door opened and in walked Dante and Amanda carrying a tree.

"Oh it's lovely!" Lessly said with a smile, "Can we decorate it now?" She stood and walked over to where Dante was standing with the tree.

Dante put it in the tree stand and looked at her with a smirk, "Sure thing Mutt, let's get this party started!"

Lessly and Amanda laughed and walked over to Dante's jukebox to pick out some Christmas music before they started opening boxes of decorations. They were singing along to _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_ while they put lights on the tree. By the time that song ended and _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on they had started putting up bulbs.

Lessly watched Amanda and Dante laughing and flirting for awhile before she gave up on the tree and went to sit down next to Vergil. She was still singing along to the music, but she had a forlorn look on her face.

Vergil looked at her and stood, holding out his hand for her to take. When she took it, he pulled her up and walked over to the tree. He started putting tinsel on the tree, placing some on Lessly's hair as well, "Come now, Woman, I don't want you to be sad."

Lessly nodded and disregarded Vergil's remark; after all, it was Christmas not time to yell at him for not pronouncing her name right. She hung a few more bulbs before finding something in the box that would go over the couch instead. She grabbed the little plastic sprig and walked over to the couch.

She hung the mistletoe above it and turned to find Dante standing there, "You didn't think you were going to get away without a kiss did you, babe?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, "Merry Christmas, Mutt." Lessly laughed and tried to walk away, "No, you haven't gotten a kiss from Vergil yet, you stay right there."

"Vergil does not want to kiss me Dante," Lessly said with a slight blush, "Let me continue my work on the tree." Dante refused to move until Vergil walked over and lightly placed his lips on Lessly's.

"Merry Christmas, Woman," he said before walking back over to the tree. He turned back to see her turn a darker shade of red before putting the star on top of the tree.

Lessly went into her room and pulled the gifts that she bought out of the closet. She stuck them under the tree next to the presents that Amanda and Dante bought. By the time that she was done with that, and drinking her hot coco, everyone had gone to bed. She changed into her black nightgown and then went to sleep as well.

The next morning Lessly was awaken by the sound of Amanda yelling her name, "Come on! There are presents out here!" Lessly crawled out of bed and opened the door, only to be grabbed and dragged out into the living room.

Everyone else was sitting there, a small pile of presents by their side; her pile was right next to Vergil on the couch. "Ok! Let's open them!" Amanda said with a smile and grabbing a box.

When Lessly had finished opening her four presents (one from Dante, one from Amanda, and two from some guys she had met during her battles) she looked up to see how everyone else liked their gifts, Dante and Amanda seemed very pleased with theirs, and Vergil was studying his blade closely. She smiled and looked down at her gifts; a sense of peace came over her.

"Lessly," she heard Vergil say; she looked up and smiled at him. He held out his hand, on his palm was a small box, "I got you a gift."

She took it with a smile, "And I thought Christmas was a pointless holiday." She opened it and looked up at him in awe, "You got me a necklace!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She held it up and studied it; it was an exact replica of her grenade gun, her baby.

"I'm glad you like it," Vergil said with a small smile, "I figured I might as well get something for the person I care for."

"You called me Lessly!" She hugged him again, "Thanks for everything, Vergil." And with that she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips, this would be a day that she would always remember.


End file.
